When push comes to shove
by Seren McGowan
Summary: Sebastian is good at tearing people down, but he's even better at building them back up.


_**Notes:** Here it is, my own take on what might happen with Sebastian and David. I'm not sure where this is going, but I do hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Cause when push comes to shove<br>You taste what you're made of  
>You might bend, till you break<br>Cause its all you can take  
>On your knees you look up<br>Decide you've had enough  
>You get mad you get strong<br>Wipe your hands shake it off  
>Then you Stand<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry hun', but visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back in the morning."<p>

The boy just stares at her with a sad smile and passes a hand through his hair.

"My friend's going through a rough patch right now" he says, looking at her with the most gorgeous pair of sea green eyes she's ever seen "I couldn't come by earlier but I just want him to know that I came, you know? I want him to know that I'm here."

The nurse bites her lower lip and stares thoughtfully at the boy. He seems genuinely concerned, and his eyes, _oh, those eyes,_ seem so, so sad...

"Okay" she agrees finally, sighing "But you only have half an hour"

"Thank you, you are a doll"

He winks at her before hurriedly leaving towards the elevator, and she's left staring at him with a growing smile and a flutter in her stomach.

There are three soft knocks on the door, and then it opens without waiting for an invitation.

Dave looks up from the book he was reading and frowns at the sight.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with raspy voice, at the boy that's leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't look half bad" the boy says, moving his eyes over him "You look pretty good, actually, given the fact that you tried to kill yourself."

Dave scoffs and looks away.

"How did you get in? Visiting hours are over."

"God, you sound like the nurse. You'd be surprised of the things you can achieve when you ask nicely."

Dave rolls his eyes and sinks deeper into the bed, suddenly self conscious.

"Why are you here, Sebastian? How do you even remember who I am?" he asks again, with a mix of confusion and anger.

Sebastian takes a fast glance at the room and then his eyes focus on Dave again. He shoves his hands in his pockets, but doesn't move from the door.

"I don't usually remember the guys I fuck, and I definitely don't remember the guys I reject, but somehow I remembered you."

Dave was not expecting that.

Sebastian Smythe remembered him. Sebastian, who he's seen jump from guy to guy at Scandals and don't give any of them a second glance. He's here now, for him. Sebastian Smythe, the guy every guy wants, is here, on a Saturday night, standing beside his hospital bed.

It's a strange feeling. This...thing. For the first time, Dave feels like he has something everyone else wants. Sebastian has chosen to come to him, for whatever reason, and he feels a kind of power he has never felt before.

"You had potential" Sebastian whispers suddenly "I could have ruined you."

David is surprised to understand what he's talking about. It's not a good memory but now he has some that are even worse, and it kind of pales in comparison.

"This had nothing to do with that. You can spare yourself the guilt."

Sebastian lets out a short laugh.

"Guilt is a useless feeling. Regretting something you did in the past will not change your future."

Dave has the feeling that Sebastian's answer means a lot more than what it seems, but he's too tired and too high on pain meds to stop and think about it.

"Then what do you want?" he asks finally.

Sebastian just shrugs.

"You're kind of good, Dave. The kind of person who will believe all the crap some drunk douche tells him at a bar" he pauses for a moment, carefully pondering his next words "Also, the kind of person who will believe what random cowards write about him on some stupid social network that is, believe me, so last year."

Dave sits down very straight, staring intensely at Sebastian, who seems uncomfortable, almost nervous. He's so fucking handsome, it used to make Dave swoon, now it just makes him hate him, because he's everything he's never going to be.

But that incredibly handsome boy could be anywhere else, with anyone he wanted, and instead he's here with him.

"I used to be one of them" his voice is soft, like a whisper "I made Kurt's life a living hell."

He expects for Sebastian's eyes to harden, to look at him with disgust, to mutter something on the lines of "_Then you deserve it" _Because really, that's what they're all thinking, he knows. But nothing changes in Sebastian, his eyes neither harden or soften, and when he speaks, it's not at all hat Dave was expecting.

"They're not judging you for that. They're judging you for what you are now. It doesn't matter that you changed, because people are always going to judge you, even if you change for the better."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you even here? We are not friends, and you made perfectly clear that you have no interest in me."

Sebastian groans and passes a hand through his hair, seemingly frustrated.

"David" he begins, walking towards him, but stopping a few feet away, as if detained by an invisible barrier "As I told you before, you shouldn't believe everything people tell you. Specially me" he stops talking for a moment, but continues when Dave doesn't speak "I just needed someone to hurt, and you just chose the worst moment to try to get into my pants."

"I didn't..."

"What I'm trying to say." Sebastian cuts him of "Is that I do have interest in you. But you weren't strong enough."

Dave frowns.

"What makes you think I'm strong enough now?"

Sebastian grins and focuses his eyes on him.

"Well, you were brave enough to try to kill yourself."

No one has ever said it like that. It sounds wrong, and it probably is, too, like everything Sebastian says, but still, Dave can't help but feel a little proud. Because Sebastian seems like the strongest person, and the fact that he believes he's brave gives him a twisted sense of pride he simply can't shake of.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you'll become, David." Sebastian smirks at him before turning around and walking back towards the door.

Dave's not sure he understands Sebastian's last words, but, as he watches him close the door behind him, and listens to his footsteps disappear down the hall, he realizes that he never understands half the things Sebastian says, anyway.

He tries to sleep, but, as it's become usual, the moment his eyes close, he is faced with the memory of mocking laughter and insults and disgusted looks. The demons in his head extend their hands to him, and he feels himself drowning in the darkness again.

_I do have interest in you._

A voice rises from the back of his mind, strong and steady, and forces the demons to back down. He recognizes the voice, it comes from a different memory.

_You're kind of good, Dave._

Dave watches as the demons disappear, scared, into the shadows.


End file.
